Patient 9010713
by RinLenLaRiRin Awaawowaka
Summary: Patient files on case #9010713 as kept by Dr. David Thurman. Any unauthorized viewing will result in prosecutuion. --not an OC--
1. Session Notes: none

Patient Number: #9010713  
Name: Nelson, Erica E.  
Session Note(s): N/A  
Caring Physician: David Thurman

Patient Files:

This file contains the documented sessions and interactions with patient #9010713, otherwise known as Erica Nelson or "Purple." Contained within these records are the strict medication regimens, little known history, events, and session notes of said patient currently residing in this asylum and under my care. Observations and notes strictly cataloged for review purposes only.

I, Dr. David Thurman authorize admittance of this patient to Arkham Asylum. She is to be observed at all times. This admittance authorized under the belief that patient suffers from delusions as well as personality disorders. Patient is deemed a danger to herself and others and should be handled as such

Any unauthorized access to these files will be prosecuted to the fullest extent permissible.

Session carried out by:

Dr. David Thurman


	2. Admittance

Patient Number: 9010713  
Name: Nelson, Erica E.  
Session Note(s): First Meeting  
Caring Physician: David Thurman

I was assigned a new arrival today, and I went down to the lobby to collect the patient. Dr. Crane has received a new patient recently as well. When I arrived I saw the patient was escorted by tow guards, though it appeared unnecessary. She was looking down unmoving, when addressed she held up a sign she had come in with introducing herself as the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come. Dr. Crane's patient had made allusions to the same story, must remember to investigate further.

This woman looked about average in height and weight. She has a rather enlongated figure, though she looks innocent, it gives her an eerily mature air. She has a short face height and choppy light brown hair, possibly cut by herself. When I managed to see her face I noted she was wearing dramatic make-up, somehow she must have gotten it in to the prison. She seemed unaware of her surroundings and remained docile throughout. She didn't have handcuffs which implied she was trustworthy.

When observed closer, traces of unusual hair coulour were noted towards the ends of her strands. Her escorts were watching her closely, but she seemed more beat up than them. Must investigate further.

According to the guards, this silent, docile creature is capable of speech. Even violence. She was brought here after having attacked another woman in the showers at the prison. It was such a violent and radical change that came on suddenly say the guards, and thus they brought her here. She is now in the care and custody of Arkham Asylum until her release or death. Hopefully the former.

No complications arose immediately from the woman. She cooperated easily, unusual for newcomers, however it was relieving. I am setting up our first session soon, I may have to allow her to keep her white board as she seems unbudgable in her refusal to speak, although she did hum something on the way to her cell.

Must compose a list of questions for the patient.

Session carried out by:  
Dr. David Thurman


	3. Session 1

**I own nothing except myself. My friends own themselves, everything else is (c) to DC, except the references, which are (c) to their respective owners.**

* * *

Patient Number: 9010713  
Name: Nelson, Erica E.  
Session Note(s): Session One  
Caring Physician: David Thurman

Miss Nelson is quite strange. Though she opts not to talk, she is clearly not unintelligent by any means. She also seems to be very aware of the feelings of those around her, as her expression, which at first seemed nonchanging, always seems to betray the tone her words would have if spoken. I did manage to get subject to speak during this interview.

I don't understand how she seems to have the level of comprehension that she does. She cannot be very old based on looks, and further investigation revealed she should still be in high school. Perhaps she's done a lot of reading, it is clear she's had some theatre experience, based on her clearly controlled body language

I should remember to investigate further,

During the interview, the patient began by writing things on the white board that she had been allowed to keep thus far. I then asked her if there was anything she wanted to discuss, this was the first time she's spoken aloud to anyone since admittance. She said that "[she's] not that interesting, and [she] shouldn't dictate the sessions, it's not [her] place." Possible inferiority complex.

When subjected to physical examination, she seemed to flinch when ever anything was raised. She did not, how ever, flinch from things coming near her. Unusual, possible physical abuse, though she refuses to discuss anything of that nature, beating around the bush, it's her subtle hint to stray away, or so I've gathered.

She seems to never request anything for herself. Even if directly asked what she wants, the only thing she's ever specified was that she cannot eat meat, though she'll eat fish. When asked why she wrote that she hadn't eaten meat in several years, 6 to be more exact.

The more I speak to her, the more shocked I am she had such a violent outburst. Whatever sparked it is well hidden, either by choice, or habit. She seems to be constantly thinking. Must figure this out with further questioning.

She always tries to let me take the lead of the conversation. Any time she is given a direct question about her, she answers, then writes "and yourself" or something to that effect after it.

She was left quiet for a while when the nurse came in with the results from her physical examination, in that time she began humming something. When asked about it she wrote she played it once, and doodled a violin. Apparently she is (was?) a musician.

This girl is hard to crack, but she seems to have grown to trust me a small amount.

Session carried out by:  
Dr. David Thurman

1. What is Your Name?  
She was still writing at this point: "Erica E. Nelson"

2. What does the E stand for?  
"I won't say."

3. Do you have any nicknames?  
"More than I can list."

4. Where are you from?  
"My mother's womb"

5. Why are you here now?  
"I was brought here"

6. By whom?  
"Fate"

7. Do you have any family?  
"Yes"

8. What are their names?  
she held up a blank slate indicating we move on

9. Where are they now?  
"Back home?"

10. Was there violence at home?  
here she froze and wrote, "naneth and atar loved me"

11. How old are you now?  
"16"

12. Where were you born?  
she shook her head and held up a sign that said "Welcome to Silent Hill"

13. What do you like to do?  
She pointed to the clock here, offering no more of an explanation

14. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?  
here the patient spoke, "N-no..."

15. Do you have any previous hospital affiliation?  
"Yes."

16. What for?  
"Surgeries..."

17. On what?  
She gestured to her jaw.

18. Why are you silent?  
"I don't have much to say"

19. Any other medical oddities?  
she nodded and wrote "Scoliosis and Anaemia" down

20. What do you want to talk about at these sessions?  
"It's not my place, I told you..."


	4. Session 2

**I own nothing except myself. My friends own themselves, everything else is (c) to DC, except the references, which are (c) to their respective owners.**

* * *

Patient Number: 9010713  
Name: Nelson, Erica E.  
Session Note(s): Session Two  
Caring Physician: David Thurman

I told Dr. Crane of my patient and he found it strange and slightly amusing. That man's humour never ceases to boggle my mind.

Now, on to the patient.

She was seemingly silent most of the night, until some guards reported hearing sobbing and what sounded like an aria. Apparently the girl is capable of singing big operatic pieces, in foreign languages no less, though no one could tell what language, it was clearly no English. After certain lines she'd cry and ramble something out that sounded like a rant. Was she talking to herself? Or rehearsing? The latter seemed more likely from observations. Still, why was she crying, and what was she singing?

The next day she got attacked by an unnamed inmate. No one saw who it was but her, and she won't let him/her get in trouble for it. This behaviour was disturbing enough, and then she exhibited self destructive behaviours, not physically, but verbally tearing herself down. This, along with a request from the patient herself to see me, resulted in an appointment that afternoon.

At this session, she offered me a smile and an awkward apology. She said I had been nice and she didn't deserve it and she felt bad for not cooperating. That was the only time a patient here has ever apologized for something as trivial as not speaking. She still carried the white board, and that still served as her only means of communication with anyone else, but she's let me in just a little, I can't help but feel a bit awkward about this.

I began asking about her nightly performances. When she realized I knew her eyes widened, "it...it's nothing...it helps me sleep sometimes...." she responded, looking almost ashamed of herself. Again, a telltale sign of inferiority complex.

I continued with questions but she seemed reluctant to tell what it was about or what it was called, just that it was in a romance language and it was quite sad in English. I realized I would get nowhere this way, so I decided to ask about the Charles Dickens reference, as it had bothered me. She frowned and said it was better off I didn't know, she said she loved the other two ghosts and expected to find them in Gotham. Funny she should hope to find them with no means of contact in so large as city, but I am not here to judge her, only to diagnose and try to help her.

In the middle of my session with Ms. Nelson, Dr. Jonathan Crane showed up, bearing a note addressed to her, he briefly explained to me the note made no sense. Then she asked if it would "be alright if [she] were to borrow a piece of paper" of course I said it was fine, there could be no harm in it. She then gave it to the doctor and asked him to deliver it, "if it wasn't asking too much and wasn't a trouble". Patient clearly longs for appraisal, it is safe to assume she didn't get much growing up, but she won't answer any inquiries so I may never know for sure.

It is evident she and the other patient are very close. Need to look in to possible medication for patient.

Session carried out by:  
Dr. David Thurman


	5. Session 3

**I own nothing except myself. My friends own themselves, everything else is (c) to DC, except the references, which are (c) to their respective owners.**

* * *

Patient Number: 9010713  
Name: Nelson, Erica E.  
Session Note(s): Session Three  
Caring Physician: David Thurman

Submitted patient to rorschach ink blot testing. The results were bizarre, to say the least. First, when asked what she saw, she redrew the test on her board and wrote "this!" on it, so I was forced to take it away from her for the time being. Then she simply stated what she saw as "a black blob of ink," which is in fact what it was, so I had to ask her what it made her think of to get the desired effect. Must make a note that she takes direction literally.

When asked what they made her think of, she said the butterfly reminded her of Arwen Evanstar, she explained that butterflies were beautiful just as Arwen, and all elves are described as being. She said the clouds reminded her of the Warden of Superjail, and so on. She associated every one with a fictitious character, and yet she seems to be able to discern that they are in fact fictional. I asked if there was anything else and she responded, "yes, there is, symmetry...midget would like it."

I have no idea who midget was, so I asked. She responded in her usual manner of giving an indirect answer, "I knew her once," when pressed further her answers got more and more vague, I can only assume this 'midget' character had meaning to her, a very important meaning.

I had received a file earlier as regards to my patient's friend, apparently their personalities work almost perfectly together. The other patient, Katie Kinney, had drawn all over the walls of her cell and Ms. Kinney, and my own patient's face had been found amongst the drawings, or so said Dr. Crane, I have yet to see it.

I have managed to get it pressed that my patient be observed tonight, because I saw when she reached for her board back that the bruisings she had gotten from the attack head grown in size and number, implying they were self inflicted, but I couldn't be sure just yet I'd have to wait and see.

She leaves so many questions unanswered for me, I know given time, she'll answer them. Nonetheless it is still frustrating to be so close to the answer and not have it.

A few other things were revealed in this session. She's had a psychiatrist before, she would not give a name, so I can't use that to find her home town. She had been staying in an apartment complex in the Narrows. She was apparently diagnosed with severe depression, ADHD, and, for whatever bizarre reason, conduct disorders. Using these as a base, however, would prove futile, she's seemed to have outgrown her ADHD traits, a rarity, but it occurs, and her only really depressive characteristic is her inferiority complex. Another strange thing is she seems strangely aware of things, especially others emotions, at first I thought it was good reading on her part, I have learned now that's not the case, she appropriately responded to my curiousity and frustrations even while looking at the floor, and I know my voice didn't betray me.

End of session. Beginning nighttime observations, and a trial of some sleep aids.

Session carried out by:  
Dr. David Thurman


	6. Session 4

**I own nothing except myself. My friends own themselves, everything else is (c) to DC, except the references, which are (c) to their respective owners.**

* * *

Patient Number: 9010713  
Patient Name: Nelson, Erica E.  
Session Note(s): Session Four  
Caring Physician: David Thruman

After receiving the notes from the night observations, I am all but convinced that she has someone telling her things.

_...Patient took the administered medication with hardly a grimace. She continually stared at the point we were observing from. Any time I moved, her eyes followed, even her usual night time oddities were neglected tonight. It seems as if she knows I am here..._

I wonder if she knows that last night the apparent third, and final ghost, a woman by the name of Erin Cerezo was admitted lat night. Dr. Joan Leland was assigned to this one.

This morning, Dr. Crane approached us (Dr. Leland and myself) with a proposition. He suggested we observe our patients' interactions with each other. We agreed, it sounded like a good idea. This session could offer insight into all three of the patients psyche.

We observed them for a while, their reactions were not the typical running and hugging and squealing usually heard. They seemed to know.

They began to talk excitedly, I noted my own patient's voice rising and falling, often times rising over the voices of the other two. The voice she used was very different in pitch, tone, and expression than the one she would speak to me with. The other two were apparently behaving differently as well if what I'd gathered was anything to go on.

Unfortunately for our research, Dr. Crane's patient blocked our view. They seem to know more than they let on. But, as we couldn't tell what was happening, we cleared, nothing too bad could happen. The three seemed contented if nothing else.

I lingered back a bit longer, long enough to notice someone eying the group oddly. Lenny Anderson. He didn't appear to be doing anything wrong though, so I left. I went to go get my work done, as Dr. Crane suggested.

End of session four.

Session carried out by:  
Dr. David Thurman


	7. Session 5

**I own nothing except myself. My friends own themselves, everything else is (c) to DC, except the references, which are (c) to their respective owners.**

* * *

Patient Number: 9010713  
Patient Name: Nelson, Erica E.  
Session Note(s): Session five  
Caring Physician: David Thurman

Well, I was wrong. We all were. The three women, two innocent bystanders, and Mr. Anderson are all in the infirmary with injuries that occurred after we left.

By the time I arrived, I knew Dr. Crane had already visited. He must've taken his patient back to her cell because she wasn't in the bed by the other two.

My patient awoke shortly after my arrival and found the paper I had seen by her hand. I had looked at it, but it made no sense, then again, these three make no sense most of the time. She, however seemed to understand perfectly, and it seemed to relieve her, but at the same time upset her. She didn't know what to feel by the look of it.

Apparently, even though my patient hadn't been in the fight itself, she suffered the most physical damage. But her eyes fell upon Ms. Cerezo and she began fighting against the restraints. I asked her what was the matter, and she started crying and wheezing as she spoke.

_"She got hurt....and so did Katie...my gutter queens...and the big scary guy and...those people...and it's my fault! I should've known I had it coming...should've...oh, I'm boring you...I have to apologize to them...I'm so sorry! I need to though...and..."_

She didn't get to finish because her wailing woke Ms. Cerezo. The woman said something almost nonsensical to her, but it seemed to work effectively in calming her down. She just nodded and tried in vain to wipe the tears off her face.

Based on this outburst, and the previous one I think I'm beginning to see a pattern in her behaviour. It seems she lashes out at herself only after attacks and only if she thinks someone got in trouble or hurt. But the lashing out is usually verbal. I feel she's holding back, and that that may be what caused her first outburst back in jail. I fear she might have a similar one here soon.

After looking her over, I deemed that, with sedatives, constant surveillance, and some painkillers and antibiotics, she should be fine in her cell. I've confiscated her white board until she calms down. She's allowed paper and, at her request, she said it'd make her really happy, multi coloured pens to write with.

Upon receiving the pens her face brightened visibly and I escorted her back the the cell.

After I left her, I was shown a recording of Ms. Kinney's defense as to why she attacked the larger man. From what I gather it almost makes it seem like my patient hides behind her counterparts.

That's unlikely however. Their bond in general is just bizarre and mysterious.

Administering sedatives until she seems to calm enough and painkillers and antibiotics until her injuries heal.

Learned that she hasn't been eating correctly because she's a pescatarian from the physical examiner. Must enter that in her records.

Session carried out by:  
Dr. David Thurman


	8. Session 6

**I own nothing except myself. My friends own themselves, everything else is (c) to DC, except the references, which are (c) to their respective owners.**

* * *

Patient Number: 9010713  
Patient Name: Nelson, Erica E.  
Session Note(s): Session Six  
Caring Physician: David Thurman

I had had her under constant surveillance, the most she did though was write some things, and the guards looked at each other wondering what to do. one of them asked me, and I said that they should just leave her be, there was no harm in writing. They began to more or less ignore her, just listening to hear if anything sounded amiss.

Apparently she managed to share her paper. I believe it was the neglect to pay close enough attention to her, or she got one of the guards to give the paper to her friends.

Dr. Crane reported that he had found several notes in his patients room, and gave me a note that had clearly been written by my patient. She had been holding the pen more effeminately at that point, but it was still her hand. He said there were at least a dozen more in different inks with the same penmanship.

When I asked why it wasn't all there, he told me his patient had tried to consume it. The note was written in plain English, none of their bizarre inner language, the sketches were at the bottom still, but the message made sense.

I asked her about the note, namely this "big show" she referenced. She said it was a surprise, that she thought I'd like it, and, when I pressed further, took a firm tone, one seemingly out of character for her and told me to be patient and find out in time.

It's almost terrifying waiting to see what she has in store. Out of the trio, she's been the most docile, the most easily predicted, and the most cooperative. That she's so blatantly implying we won't know what she's got for us is the most disturbing.

Something of note, unsettling to say the least, her behavior in the rec room has changed slightly. She still talks to almost no one, but she's begun talking to people outside her circle. Mostly the other quiet inmates, and ones that are generally easy to predict.

She seems to have formed attachments to them, especially the patient known only as Onomatopoeia. She goes over by these people when neither of the other "ghosts" is around her.

I wonder if she's organizing them to help her with this "show". If this is the case, it opens up so many more questions. If not, then it shows she does crave social interaction even though she avoids it.

Dr. Crane has doubled security on the three, hindering their communications. Personally, I think it was a bit much, but he's high enough up there, I can't question him on it.

Even with her communications with the others broken off, my patient still looks like she's anticipating something. She must know something we don't.

I see she's been taking her pills, and I started her on some antidepressants without her knowledge, she hasn't complained though. Even with her meds, she sings odd songs. One I made out some of the words to as it was in English, though some of it was drowsy and hard to decipher. Lyrics may hold meaning to patient.

_If it feels good, then do it  
If it feels right, then do it  
If it feels good, then do it, now  
All the good things must go on  
All that they have said is wrong  
Whatever's been passed to you  
So all the good things come to you_

Shortly followed by her gradual decrease in volume and eventual slipping into sleep.

Session carried out by:  
Dr. David Thurman


	9. Session 7

**I own nothing except myself. My friends own themselves, everything else is (c) to DC, except the references, which are (c) to their respective owners.**

* * *

Patient Number: 9010713  
Patient Name: Nelson, Erica E.  
Session Note(s): Session Seven  
Caring Physician: David Thurman

Scheduled special session to be earlier in the morning. Turns out patient is not a morning person by any means, but it had to be done to try to get the answers. Also to see her reaction to the new medication I've introduced.

In the session, I asked about the song she had been singing. Her immediate response was to deny any song, and that she was quite happy. I never asked about her moods.

I prompted her again, and she said it was nothing special. So I dropped it for now.

I then asked what prompted her to say she was happy, her response was that "the pills make [her] lightheaded and dizzy. They also make [her] feel down sometimes."

She's either genuinely having a bad reaction, or lying to get off the meds. I'm going to assume it's the first and change her meds. Her sedatives and antidepressants in favour of an experimental drug, which I believe will help her out of the shell she's sealed herself in.

It was at this session that I chose to disclose that her attacker had died. This was another reason I scheduled this session, I knew she'd find out eventually, I wanted to see her reaction. She looked absolutely horrified, and she immediately went into a fit, blaming herself and begging us not to blame Ms. Kinney. She said she "never should've told [Katie] about it, [she] should have known better," and going on about how it was just an attempt to protect her.

Funny, Ms. Kinney had made similar statements in the recording. Saying that my patient doesn't mean to be an easy target. None of them ever want the others to get in trouble.

I asked about the interactions in the rec room. She said she spoke to the other inmates because "they looked lonely all by themselves, [she] thought they needed a friend." But the other patient said she doesn't like people much.

This patient just keeps getting odder and odder, she seems to be a paradox. I need to make sense of this.

Beginning new medication test run.

Session carried out by:  
Dr. David Thurman


	10. Session 8

**I own nothing except myself. My friends own themselves, everything else is (c) to DC, except the references, which are (c) to their respective owners.**

* * *

Patient Number: 9010713  
Patient Name: Nelson, Erica E.  
Session Note(s): Session Eight  
Caring Physician: David Thurman

She had only been left unsupervised for a few minutes. But those few minutes were all she'd needed apparently.

The upped security had stopped them for a while, but we learned not permanently. Dr. Crane'd left his patient on her own for a while, and the guards had continued to find notes to Katie in her room. Lord only knows where my patient keeps hers, as I assume she's gotten them, or maybe she's been flushing them away, who knows.

Apparently we got the answer to our questions about the significance of the note. We also learned the girls are far smarter than we took them for.

Ms. Nelson had blown up the toilet in her cell. At first I thought someone else had done it to her, but when I saw her, looking almost proud of herself, I knew she had done it. I wondered how, then I remembered some of the janitorial staff mentioning missing cleaning supplies.

This stunt showed me several things. First off, my patient has had more experience in chemistry than just a high school course. Secondly, she plans things out far in advance. Thirdly, she is nowhere near as innocent and harmless as we thought she was. And finally, I need to cut through her theatrics.

When we arrived to escort the patients, Dr. Crane was nowhere to be found.

I worried then about him, and even more so when the ghosts got past and began trying to break down the door to Ms. Kinney's cell. My patient got aggressive with the door, kicking at it and pushing all her weight against it. Then it gave way. The fire alarm had been triggered, she must've known it would go off, and she assumed it went off sooner than it did.

The next bit was disturbing, I couldn't stay to watch as myself and the rest of the staff were escorting patients to wherever we had room to keep them. However, I caught the tones in the three women's voices, and a glimpse of a groggy Crane. The eerie thing is that their voices didn't sound mocking or malicious. They were so calm and even and matter-of-fact. It was like this was normal to them.

I hoped Dr. Crane would be alright and respond appropriately as I was rushed with the patients to the rec room.

I can't help but feel guilty about this. I had thought my patient was going to recover. Her changed behaviour that proved more sociable, her polite nature, everything pointed in a positive direction. I gave her too much slack, and she caught us all off guard. They all did.

Luckily for us everything had been responded to on time and all three were taken to solitary. I can only imagine the kind of results and changes that it will make in her. I'm going to continue medicating her, it seemed to yield desirable results overall, and I believe this incident would have occurred even without the medication.

I managed to speak with her briefly before she got caught. She spoke in her normal voice, the one she spoke to the other two in. "Well, hopefully they won't separate us again, they don't get it, that's all..." and she ran off.

After that I heard her curse loudly and scream to be let go of, putting up more of a fight than I thought she was capable of. The silence was an act. All of it was. It had to be. That, or she honestly had some imbalance. I left for home early that night. I didn't stay after for anything. After today's revelations I'll be lucky if I can sleep tonight. Yes, they're in solitary, but they managed to communicate even while heavily guarded. They managed to hide cleaning products. Who knows what else they could do.

I find myself wanting to find where she had been living and find out if there's anything in there that will offer clues as to just who she is and what she's capable of, but I know not where she lives, nor do I have permission to search it.

Spacing out next session to give patient time to adjust.

Session carried out by:  
Dr. David Thurman


	11. Session 9

**I own nothing except myself. My friends own themselves, everything else is (c) to DC, except the references, which are (c) to their respective owners.**

* * *

Patient Number: 9010713  
Patient Name: Nelson, Erica E.  
Session Note(s): Session Nine  
Caring Physician: David Thurman

It's been 3 days since the three have been in solitary. My patient has seemingly been behaving well enough, though she's retracted once again into her shell of not speaking to people, it's been noted that she's constantly making some form of noise, by humming or wiggling and tapping her feet on the floor.

The absolute silence seems to disturb her. If silence is such a problem for her, though, then why does she refuse to speak? It makes little sense.

I almost regret taking up this case. It's time consuming, frustrating, and unpredictable.

I couldn't get a lot out of her because she didn't want to talk, and she had no use of her hands to use body language thanks to the straight jackets ordered for all three of them as a safety precaution. When she did start speaking again in this session, it was mumbled and run together. I couldn't make much out of it.

I think my patient said something about Ms. Katie Kinney, though, it was hard to decipher but it was something like "you (couldn't decipher)s, can't stop the present, can't change the past...(couldn't decipher), she knows things, she got out...(everything beyond this point was unintelligible and/or irrelevant)"

How she said that, it was unlike her, and I didn't like it. She also seemed to know, somehow, that Dr. Crane's patient had gotten a stuffed lamb, I hadn't mentioned it, I only knew because Dr. Crane, Dr. Leland and myself had been trying to get the pieces to fit, and it had come up that Dr. Crane had been in Ms. Kinney's apartment. He suggested all three of them had been missing persons and suggested Dr. Leland and myself try to get the room numbers of the other two.

The problem with this was that my patient constantly references fictional things. I knew what apartment complex thanks to him, but I couldn't trust my patient to tell the truth, but I'd have to. It turned in to an interview in itself, something I hadn't planned on.

1. Have you been living in the city?  
a. She nodded

2. With the other two?  
a. she shook her head and mumbled "...same...[something]"

3. Can you tell me your room number?  
a. "not [something] the Room..."

4. Is that another Silent Hill reference?  
a. she nodded again

5. which room is yours then?  
a. she remained silent for a bit then answered awkwardly, "One....zero...five"

So she had been on the first floor. I later gathered she had wanted to be upstairs by Christmas Present, but she was scared of heights.

That more or less concluded the official session. It should be noted that she seems to be adjusting well to the new medication, no horrible reactions have been noted yet.

Later that day, I went into her apartment. I noticed some things in it should have been to expensive for her to afford. Must be why she got arrested in the first place.

I looked around some more, on a counter there were various hair things and shower things, all the soaps were labeled as all natural and had various odd scents like sandal wood and Egyptian musk. The clutter also had various shades and colours of hair dyes, none of which were natural, and bleaches. The clutter seemed to be organized though, colours grouped with like colours and everything. I wondered why she had shower things laid out if there had been no water running in here, turns out she had been planning on fixing it and that the lack of water was the only reason she had her natural hair colour.

Looking around the kitchen more, I saw she'd had small bundles of flammable materials laid out next to several matchbooks. She'd been cooking hot meals this way, or rather planning to, from the looks of it there was only one charred bundle. She had plant seeds too. She must've been planning to stay for a while if she'd had all this worked out.

I could find nothing more around here so I moved into the living room. Also oddly organized for a teenager, despite there being clothes, blankets, books and CDs strewn across the floor. How she got that here is beyond me. Curiously I looked at the books she'd had. Victor Hugo, Tolkien, collections of ghost stories, mythology books. Nothing to hint towards her knowledge. The CDs were an odd variety too, most of them I didn't recognize, but Celtic, metal, country, and rock, from the looks of them, and the names I did recognize.

Finally I saw a lanyard, presumably from her school ID, in the corner. Eagerly I picked it up, hoping for a school name, or anything. No such luck. The ID had been broken in half. The girl on it had my patient's face, but she looked so different, almost cranky in it. Over her name, she'd scratched "The Mistress", no idea why she would do that, and on the back, it was covered in random sayings in marker. Carved into it with a pen, however was "I believed in Harvey Dent, too", again, not sure the significance of this. I might use her ID number to see if I can find any records of her this way, but it'll likely be fruitless.

Further investigating in her room turned up 2 highschool chemistry workbooks, extensive notes taken in both her hand writings, a certification in CPR and a certification in first aid. I also found sewing things and fabric, and a sketchbook filled with people from this city alongside people who I'd never heard of. There was a drawing of a mock-campaign poster, and some campaign posters that looked legit for 3 DA candidates for Gotham, 3 candidates that never ran, and from the looks of the dates of them, had they ran, would have run against each other. Where did they come from?

Under a cover there were patterns for plushies modeled after lord knows what, and several that were already done, and a few that were in the process of being made before she got locked up.

The search turned up clues to her, things she liked, things she knew and was good at, but nothing on who she was or where she came from.

On my way out I tripped over a stack of music books sitting next to her violin case, which was locked and I had no idea where the key was. Curious I looked at them. Vocal selections for Mezzo Sopranos, and scores from movies. On the inside cover, someone else's name had been written. The books weren't hers, but they belonged to someone she knew. This could lead somewhere. I have to remember to ask her about the books, and, more importantly, the name inside them.

I couldn't carry everything, because she hadn't kept whatever she brought it in in there, or I hadn't found it, so I brought back pictures of everything to analyze further.

May have to make a trip back and take more things beyond the notebook, the workbooks, her certifications and her school ID.

Session carried out by:  
Dr. David Thurman


	12. Session 10

**I own nothing except myself. My friends own themselves, everything else is (c) to DC, except the references, which are (c) to their respective owners.**

* * *

Patient Number: 9010713  
Patient Name: Nelson, Erica E.  
Session Note(s): Session Ten  
Caring Physician: David Thurman

I went in to see my patient, only to find a rather nasty surprise. The self-proclaimed spectre had managed to hurt herself. I knew one of her counterparts was able to get free, but she seemed to be unable to, or have no desire. But I saw on the floor, a message written in the only thing she had been able to get a hold of to write with...blood.

By now it was smeared and impossible to read other than something that looked like "cat". Upon seeing her face, I saw how she'd written it, too. She bit her tongue and lips just hard enough to break the skin. It also looked like her nose had begun to bleed, but that looked far too fresh to have been used.

I looked at her eyes. There were circles under them. And her skin had taken on an unusual pallor. She looked drained. Then again, she is anemic, this is most likely her body reacting to the blood loss and a lack of iron in her diet.

Really I wanted to slap her. She was doing things that made no sense, I wanted to scream in her face. Tell her she needs to shape up. She's stuck whether she likes it or not. I can't believe one child can make me this frustrated, but she does. Still, I held myself together, just barely. I looked her almost in the eyes, although she tried to avoid eye contact. I asked her how she felt. Her answer:

"Well, my mouth hurts, I'm tired, I hate it here. I've probably bored everyone to death, I've wasted your time on countless occasions. Haha. Listen to me. Still talking when there's so much to do. Other than that though, I feel fine."

Her thought process is either muddled, or she wants me to think so. Suddenly she has an oddly violent twitch. I'm not sure what it was. But she ignores it and asks me for something. No, she demanded it, dropping her polite face.

"Doctor, help me, I want to call the rabbit...white man...I want to call him or Warden...please? I need to talk to them."

Warden and Rabbit? They must be more nicknames for people she's either met here, or known before. I asked her their numbers, however, and she refused to give them up. She wanted to call them herself, so I had to refuse.

However, she was speaking, and not answering in her usual, preplanned manner, being more impulsive today. I figured I could get more answers today.

1. Why are you being so talkative?  
a. "It happens...sometimes my thought process changes, nothing special."

2. Who exactly are you?  
a. "Heh, depends, I'm a lot of things, but I'm always Erica Nelson."

3. What about your middle name?  
a. "Don't use it, it starts with an E. That's all you need to know."

4. Where are you from?  
a. "A nightmarish dream."

It seems, even when acting on impulse she won't give anything away. Possible personality disorder based on the answers. DID is ruled out, as she seems aware of the changes and exactly what she does at any given time. She then slumped back in her chair. Apparently something triggered a guilt trip in her, as she apologized for being so rude.

Her eyes tell me something's wrong, so I ask her. She said she's wonderful, everything is, except the silence. She then said she wanted to Il Dotorre. I stared at her. "I am the doctor"

"You're not Il Dotorre though, oh no...Il Dotorre doesn't know I call him that." and then she began to giggle and bite at her lip. Apparently her laugh is self-defense. She winces as it starts to bleed again, she upset the former wound.

I can't take much more of this. She's hiding something. Today she referred to herself as Pucinella, yet another character who usually doesn't speak. It's also noted, most aliases she seems to choose reveal very little, it any of their faces. Could be a metaphor for herself. Just how much is this one hiding? I know she at some point revealed she has gender identity and sexuality issues but refused to discuss further and tried to pretend she never said it. But I highly doubt that's anything major, probably not even the tip of the iceberg of what she hides.

When I turned to leave, she practically had a conniption, she shrieked and told me to be careful. And to ignore anything she does to herself, I told her I couldn't ignore my own patient and she let me go. But why did she warn me to be careful? Does she care about my safety? And if so, why? Every time I see her I walk away with far more questions than answers.

It should also be noted, she seems less stable now than when she began treatment, possible medication side effect, or she may have abruptly stopped taking them. I'm vouching for the latter this time, which would account for her guilt.

Trying to meet with the other to doctors again to see if their patients behaviour revealed anything more and to try to make sense of this yet again.


	13. Session 11

**I own nothing except myself. My friends own themselves, everything else is (c) to DC, except the references, which are (c) to their respective owners. Also, I apologize for how short this is, they'll get longer again, promise, hard to believe this thing is almost done =O

* * *

**

Patient Number: 9010713  
Patient Name: Nelson, Erica E.  
Session Note(s): Session Eleven  
Caring Physician: David Thurman

Yesterday I made a return trip to patient's apartment with bags to collect what I found there. I was careful not to damage anything, but some of her clothes worried me. She had a strange array of rather revealing dresses, skirts, and corsets. There were also some more modest things and an outfit that looked like she had been making it with a picture of a pink haired cartoon character on it. I decided after these discoveries, that I should go find out just what she had been arrested for.

I received a full copy of her report of her arrest. Prostitution and drug dealing? I found this shocking, but based on her wardrobe, it did make sense, still, she seemed awfully young for such things. I resolved then to ask her about this.

Today I came at the usual time and began the session as usual. She seemed oddly chipper today in stark contrast to the other day when she had been shrieking and scared. She smiled at me and welcomed me in. She also apologized for her strange behaviour the other day. She's quite odd, but I feel this is closer to how she acts on a daily basis.

I questioned her on her alleged prostitution and she gave me an odd look. She said "Why? Are you looking to get laid?" and giggled at the end of it. She's a lot more forward than I thought she would be, a lot more open too. She admitted she gets more open once she's used to someone and apparently she'd gotten used to me.

Other than this amazing move forward it was a rather uneventful session. I am cutting back her medication regiment.

Session carried out by:  
Dr. David Thurman


	14. Session 12

**Yes, I really do sleep eat under stress, and yes, there was really epilepsy in my family. One last chapter, and this story is done!**

Patient Number: 9010713  
Patient Name: Nelson, Erica E.  
Session Note(s): Session Twelve  
Caring Physician: David Thurman

The cutback on the medication was a bad idea. Her body wasn't used to it, ans while she'd always seemed to adjust rather well, it must've stressed her, because the nightly observations revealed rather fitful sleep. Fitful is an understatement.

For the first hour she seemed alright, then she began wailing and the guard looked in and saw her thrashing as though trying to escape an unseen foe. She then silenced again for a while and the guard went on his way. Somehow she got out, because when he got back she had food, and was eating it, in her sleep. When the food fan out she gnawed on her clothes and wandered back to where she had been laying, muttering things he said he couldn't make out.

I asked her about these fits the next day during our usual session. She shook her head saying it was impossible. I wrote down what commenced.

"Ms. Nelson, do you by any chance know of any sleeping disorders you have other than trouble falling/staying asleep?"  
"None that could pose a problem here."  
"Are you certain? You were found eating in your sleep."

There was a pause, "But, that only happens when I'm really really stressed!"  
"Could it be adjusting to the meds? Or lack thereof?"

She slowly nodded, "Must be it." and ended the conversation.

She looked around nervous, and a tad ashamed. She didn't seem ashamed of her, err.. "profession," but she was ashamed of that. She mentioned something about the other two ghosts. One of them, Ms Kinney, had tried to escape, and she knew, she seemed to have always known. Whenever she says anything about the other two, it's as if she'd been born knowing it. It's disconcerting to say the very least.

Towards the end she just froze up, I asked what's wrong, and all she said was "The rolly polly." By which I assume she meant Ms. Kinney.

I checked with Dr. Crane, and she was right. She hadn't spoken to him, nor his patient though, in fact, since the trip for food, she hadn't left her cell. And while Ms. Kinney had been in her session, she'd gone into a fit of seizures. My patient had previously mentioned someone in her family had had epilepsy, and if she had somehow known that Crane's patient had gone into this fit, it probably scared her. I have no idea how she knew though.

Extensive questioning on this matter will be done at the next session.

Session carried out by,

Dr. David Thurman


	15. Final Notes

**Finally, finished something 3

* * *

**

Patient Number: 9010713  
Patient Name: Nelson, Erica E.  
Session Note(s): Obsolete – Escaped, Investigation  
Caring Physician: David Thurman

My patient was fortunate not to have been under Dr. Crane's care. But her friend wasn't, and the three of them have disappeared. Not only that, but my patient took several pages of files with her, including our last 3 session notes which entailed more about where she came from, her innermost thoughts, and her personal artifacts. Gone, all of them.

She didn't seem to play a major role in the break out, but she knew, somehow, how to distil the air enough to avoid going mad. We're not sure of anything she did, if anything, because she destroyed the security cameras as she passed them, maybe she wants no credit for any good she's done. Maybe she's not crazy and just a victim of circumstance, a creature caught in uncomfortable situations with no foreseeable way out.

Erica Nelson's files are closed until further notice.

Final notes,

Dr. David Thurman


End file.
